Stolen Fantasies
by i heart kellan
Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has been away from Ethan Winthrop, her ex husband for four years, after Gwen and him stole her children away from him when Ethan thought that Theresa was an unfit mother. After Ethan left to be with Gwen, Theresa had found out she
1. And the truth finally comes out!

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has been away from Ethan Winthrop, her ex husband for four years, after Gwen and him stole her children away from him when Ethan thought that Theresa was an unfit mother. After Ethan left to be with Gwen, Theresa had found out she was pregnant with Ethan's child. Afraid she would lose this child, Fox agreed to make it seem like it was his daughter. Can Theresa keep this secret hidden forever?

- 1 -

Always wanting to leave Harmony, Theresa just knew it wasn't right, especially since she wanted to watch her children grow up into the beautiful beings that they were becoming. She just didn't understand how Ethan could listen to Gwen of her being an unfit mother. She would do anything for her children, but for some reason, Ethan had filed full custody without letting her see them. It had been four years since she saw Little Ethan and Jane but she had her daughter, Jailyn, who was her pride and joy.

As she looked at her daughter, who was playing with the other kids in the park, Theresa took a seat on the bench. All she knew was she was glad she found out that Ethan just wasn't the man for her. Everyone had thought that Fox and her were together but the two were just best friends that were just there for the other. Pulling out her pad of paper, Theresa let out a deep, yet heavy sigh leave her lips, wanting to draw away her heart away.

Theresa had to watch from the sideline of the horrible woman and her ex-husband raising her son and her daughter. She just wasn't even sure how much longer she would be able to handle the torture. Maybe, just maybe, she should move away from Harmony.

"Theresa?"

Theresa turned her head as she heard Ethan's voice. He really had some nerve. "Go away, Ethan. I have nothing to say to you, and if I do, it's nothing nice to you. Just get the hell away from me."

"Come on, Theresa. All I am trying to do is to be nice and---"

"Be nice? Ha! That's a damn shame, Ethan. You took our children away from me and you hooked up with that blonde bitch, Ethan. Just go. My daughter and I are just going to go home," Theresa said, beginning to stand up to her feet, and she turned her head to look at him.

"The house caught on fire, Theresa," Ethan replied with a groan, shaking his head. "How could you let our son play with the matches that you left lying around?"

"How many times did I tell you I didn't even own a pair of matches?" Theresa muttered under her breath, trying to keep her cool. "I haven't seen my son and my other daughter in three years. You wife rubs it in my face that my parents, my brothers, and my sister are able to--- but I can't. The least you can do me is stay away from me, Ethan."

"Theresa, I was only doing what was best for Little Ethan and Jane," Ethan said against her ear, holding her around the waist. "Besides, you know I would do anything to protect my children."

Feeling Ethan's arm around her waist, Theresa sighed heavily. "You shouldn't be touching me like this, Ethan. Gwen or her mother could catch us--- and that wouldn't be pretty."

Ethan pulled back and looked at Theresa. "I've missed you, Theresa, and I hate what I've done to you over the years. I just hope that you can---"

"No Ethan," Theresa sighed, backing away from him. "We're not going to do anything. You're with Gwen and I've got my angel, Jailyn. I think it would be best if you would stay away from me and my daughter with Fox."

"I still can't believe you cheated on me and got pregnant," Ethan said with a growl, looking over at her with a shake of his head. "I really thought you loved me."

Theresa just looked at him. "I can't love a man who thinks I would jeopardize my children's lives."

As Ethan watched Theresa walk away with her daughter, he couldn't but help but wonder if that little girl of hers was actually his and not Fox's. Ethan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He missed Theresa so much but he felt like Theresa wasn't capable and taking care of two kids. It seemed like after they got a divorce, she started to show. As he shook the thoughts from his head, he couldn't help but to wonder if Jailyn Rose Lopez-Fitzgerald was his second daughter with the beautiful Theresa.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

After dropping some things with Fancy at Crane Industries, Theresa decided to pay her stepfather, Alistair Crane, a visit. It still amazed her each time she stepped inside of the Crane Mansion that her mother married Alistair Crane and it was actually out of love. Alistair had showed a sensitive side to him that no one but her mother and her had seen and she realized that he was never really loved as a child. He had stopped using his power for almost a year. Otherwise, she knew she would have had Jane and Little Ethan in the same household as her.

As she sat down on the couch with her daughter sitting beside her, she watched her stepfather come into the living room, holding a small, rectangular box in his hand.

"Theresa," Alistair replied with a crooked grin on his face, taking a seat next to her, and placed the bag in her lap. "I got you a little something."

Theresa blushed. "For me? But why?"

"Because--- I think that you deserve it after what you've been through," Alistair replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Theresa shrugged her shoulders and opened the box, pulling out the key. "What's this for?"

Alistair chuckled as he looked at her with a grin. "I saw you a couple weeks ago when you took Jailyn for a walk. I also noticed that you two stopped in front of a house---"

"Oh my goodness!" Theresa squealed, trying to hold in her excitement. "You bought me a house?"

Alistair simply nodded his head. "I thought you would like it, Theresa. You deserve the best and so does your daughter. I know this won't make up everything that I've done to you… but it's a start."

Theresa leaned in, hugging him, and kissed him on the cheek. "It still amazes me that you did this for me, Alistair. I am honestly speechless for the first time in my life."

Pilar walked in the room and smiled. "Theresa, why don't you go ahead and see the house?"

Theresa raised an eyebrow, looking over at him, and then at her mother. "I guess I could go ahead and look. I feel like there is more by the look on your faces."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

As the four of them walked inside of Theresa's house, she gasped at the furnishing around the house. Theresa was definitely amazed at the beautiful furnishing all over her house. As she looked around the house once more, she turned her head, and hugged both her mother and her stepfather.

"Thank you both so much," Theresa said, just in complete awe right now.

"Thank your mother, Theresa. Your mother selected all the furniture, carpeting, and appliances in this house. I am just glad that you enjoy it. I do have one more present just for you."

Theresa raised an eyebrow at him. "Another one? I certainly don't need it, especially with you buying me a house, Alistair. I mean, I never thought anyone would do this for my child or even me."

"Because of that fire that happened two years ago, I know that you lost all of your items such as clothes, Theresa," Alistair began with a broad smile on his face, handing Theresa a check. "I want you to buy you and your daughter some things for you two."

When Theresa saw the amount of the check, she gasped, and tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh Alistair, I---I am so speechless right now. I feel like I am on some reality show or something. This is just so amazing."

"How about you go ahead and look around your house some more? Pilar and I have some lunch plans to attend to."

Theresa gave them both a hug and watched them leave. Not bothering to close the door, she just took in the beauty of the living room of where she was standing. She finally had a house and she didn't have to worry about the house being sold because it was paid off. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, and then opened them. She really wasn't dreaming. This was her dream house and no one was going to ruin her happiness.

Hearing some footsteps, she turned her head to the front door where Gwen, Ethan, Jane, and Little Ethan were standing. What in the world were they doing here? She didn't mind seeing her children but she really wasn't in the mood of seeing Gwen and Ethan.

"Can I help you? You guys are trespassing if you ask me," Theresa stated, crossing her arms over her chest, and then looked down at her daughter. "Sweet pea, why don't you go ahead and take a look around your room upstairs?"

"All right, Mommy," Jailyn replied with a toothy grin, running past Ethan, Gwen, and her siblings up the stairs.

Theresa then turned her attention to Ethan and Gwen after Little Ethan led Jane outside. "What do you two think you're doing here in my house?"

"We were just going to look around since the door open," Gwen began, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here and why are you calling this your home?"

"Well," Theresa replied with a grin, waving a key in the air. "It is mine. I guess you could say my stepfather is very generous these days."

Gwen gasped, glaring at her, stepping forward. "Give me this house, Theresa."

"Are you mad?" Theresa asked, sticking the key in her back pocket of her jeans. "This was a gift from my mother and my stepfather. If anyone deserves it, it's definitely not you, Gwen. You may think you are those kids mother but I am the biologically mother in all of this. Oh, and guess what? I gave birth to another one."

"Theresa!" Ethan exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips.

"What? Since she couldn't have children, I bet she was the one to set up the fire that happened for years ago," Theresa scoffed, looking at Gwen. "I think the two of you should---"

"No… we're not leaving, Theresa. You don't deserve to have this house or that little girl."

"Well, you try telling her father that, but I am sure that Fox will find me to be an amazing mother," Theresa answered with a grin on her face. "Fox finds me to be an amazing mother to his daughter."

"Once I talk to Fox, I am sure he will not mind me taking care of his daughter," Gwen said with a wicked smirk.

Seeing Fox at the door, she placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you intend on making my life a living hell?"

"Theresa, don't let this witch ruin your day," Fox said, taking Theresa's hand when he approached her, kissing her on the tip of her nose. Fox then turned to Gwen. "If you think I would let you touch my child, Gwen, you must be crazy. Theresa is a wonderful mother my daughter."

"She's a bitch. That's what she is," Gwen spat, storming out the house.

Ethan just looked at Theresa, eyeing at how Fox was holding Theresa in his arms right at that very moment. "Hooking up with my brother, Theresa? That's really low."

Theresa just rolled her eyes as she watched Ethan storm out of the house, and in a matter of moments, Jailyn ran downstairs, beaming of excitement.

"Mommy, I have so many toys!" Jailyn exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I am glad, baby," Theresa said with a smile and then looked at Fox. "Thank you, Fox. I don't even know what to say to you."

As Jailyn ran back upstairs to her laboratory full of toys, Fox pulled her close, and kissed her cheek softly. "Resa, you're my best friend, and I am determined to bring your children back to you."

Theresa shut the front door and let out a deep sigh. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Fox. I want to tell both Ethan and Jailyn that they are father and daughter but I know Gwen will want to take custody of her. I just can't--- lose another child. I think this time… it will literally kill me."

"Oh Theresa," Fox sighed, looking over at her. "What if I talk to my brother at work when I know Gwen won't be near?"

"I don't know," Theresa said, stalling, and she looked nervously down at her feet. "What if he'll want to take Jailyn away from me, Fox?"

"I don't think Ethan's the type of man to keep a child away from his mother but you need to tell him before Jailyn begins to wonder who her father is or starts to call me Daddy. You know that won't be a good thing," Fox said, looking down at her, and pushing a strand of hair from her face. "You need to do this for the two--- actually, the three of you."

"Fox, he took away my two kids away from me, and he's been spending all of his time with _that_ woman. Jane doesn't remember who I am, and Little Ethan, he probably thinks I don't love him anymore," Theresa cried, sliding her body against him. "I just want to live a life without any drama and crap, Fox. Is that so much to ask for?"

"No Resa," Fox said with sad eyes. "I really hate seeing you like this."

"I know but it's all because of Gwen and Ethan. Hell, it's probably because of Gwen. What woman seduces a man and makes him think his wife is an unfit mother?"

Fox sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Theresa, I promise you if it's the last think I will do, we will find out who started that fire four years ago."

Theresa nodded her head, knowing very well that both Fox and her stepfather would stop at nothing. She kind of wished that Alistair hadn't stopped spying on the residents of Harmony, but he changed for her mother, and she couldn't ask for anything more. Ever since her father came home with Katherine Crane, her mother and Alistair had both been more miserable than Theresa had ever seen any person. She remembered how no one had been accepted of the two being together, but in time, everyone realized that Alistair was a changed man after getting his head bumped in the car collision.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Theresa had come to work early to talk to Ethan and she was a nervous wreck since she wasn't even too sure what Ethan would say or even do when he would find out that Jailyn really was his. She was so terrified that he would make Gwen come and get her daughter and that thought killed her.

As she nervously looked down at the floor of her office as she sat down in the corner of her office from her position on the couch, Theresa knew she couldn't keep herself cooped up in here all day. As nice as that seemed, it just wouldn't be worth it, especially when she heard Ethan's voice on the outside of her door, knowing he was either on the phone or talking to a client of his. Ethan Winthrop was a very successful lawyer and a wonderful one at that.

Scared and frightened, she played with her fingers, and she took a deep breath as she looked at the picture of Ethan, Jane, Little Ethan, and her at the park. Next to the photo, there was a picture of her daughter, Jailyn and her, at the beach last year. Hearing a knock at her door, she jumped out of her thoughts, and she wiped away her teary eyes.

"Come in," Theresa said, crossing her legs, and putting down the pencil she had in her hand down on the pad of paper she had been trying to draw on for the past thirty minutes.

As Theresa watched Ethan walk into her office in a black suit with a silver tie, she licked subconsciously at her bottom lip. He always knew exactly how good he looked in that suit and she held in her breath.

"I didn't even think you would be here this early," Ethan concluded, sliding a hand over the back of his neck.

Theresa shrugged her shoulders, picking up the pencil, and looking down at the pad of paper in front of her. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I dropped Jailyn at daycare and then came here."

"I actually came by to apologize for Gwen's behavior last night," Ethan replied, placing his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath. "And I actually needed to talk to you about something."

Theresa lifted her head and she looked over at Ethan. "What did you need to talk to me about, Ethan?"

"Actually, um, Fox said you needed to talk to me, Theresa."

As she watched Ethan shut the door, she took a deep breath, and she simply nodded her head. She was even more petrified more than she could ever imagine but she needed to pull her act together. She was just scared and worried that Ethan would take away her daughter and that killed her. Her daughter looked more and more like her father each time a day passed and that scared the hell out of her that Ethan wouldn't want her to raise her daughter.

"I do but I just don't know how you're going to react to the news," Theresa mumbled, loud enough for Ethan to hear the words leave her mouth.

"What do you mean, Theresa?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow, licking across his bottom lip, and taking a seat at the chair at Theresa's desk across from her. "Is it something bad?"

"I don't think so but you might--- hate me when you find out the truth," Theresa explained, placing her hands in her lap, and she looked down at the ground. "I only did it to protect my daughter and myself, Ethan."

Ethan was really confused now and he couldn't even figure out what his ex-wife was even talking about right at this very moment. He slid off his suit jacket and placed it over his lap. As he lifted his head to look at her, he could see the tears filling her eyes, and he knew whatever was bothering her, it was pretty big because she was on the verge of breaking down into tears. That was the last thing he did not need right now.

"Theresa, what are you talking about? What do I have to do with you or your daughter?"

Hearing his words, she looked away from him. He really didn't love her anymore and it killed her to even hear him say such cruel words. The day they had broken up because he thought she had started the fire in their home had almost killed her because it was the day she had also caught Ethan and Gwen kissing. It had been the most painful sight she had ever laid her eyes upon but she knew her daughter deserved to at least know her father.

"Um, well, you actually have a lot to deal with it," Theresa said, looking down at the ground, and she took another deep breath for the thousand time that morning, but she was terrified of what Ethan could do to her. "I just don't want you to hate me or that I did this as of payback or something."

"Theresa, why would I even hate you? What's going on?" Ethan asked, leaning back against his seat. "How could I possibly hate you?"

Theresa sighed, licking across her bottom lip nervously. "It's about my daughter, Jailyn. The thing is she isn't exactly--- Fox's child---"

"What do you mean by that? If she's not Fox's, then who--- oh my God."

Theresa looked over at Ethan when he figured it out finally. "I wanted to tell you, Ethan. That night our house burned down was the day I was going to tell you the news but everything seemed to be falling apart, especially when it all started when I saw you kissing Gwen earlier that day. I… I just wanted to be happy, especially since you made it clear that I couldn't even see Jane or Little Ethan. How could you take away your children's mother from them?"

Ethan felt his face go white at her mentioning that day Gwen had kissed him and he knew there was no use of him trying to explain himself. Then again, Theresa was the love of his life, and he just didn't know what to say to those words.

"How could you keep my daughter from me, Theresa? She just thinks I am some man and that Fox is her father?" Ethan asked, looking at her, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how could you keep my son and my daughter from me? I was afraid, Ethan. So afraid! I couldn't bear of losing another child to that bitch girlfriend, fiancé, or wife of yours. My own children don't even remember who I am and Jailyn is my world. I can't--- won't let you take her from me," Theresa said with tears streaming down her face. "And she doesn't think of Fox as her father. He's just her uncle."

"Theresa, our children almost died!" Ethan yelled, glaring at her. "And I won't let you harm another child."

Before Theresa could say anything, she heard her office door slam, and he was gone. Theresa slid from her chair and she slid her body down the wall of her office. As she was now in the fetal position on the carpeted floor, Theresa allowed the tears begin to fall down her face. She really thought Ethan would be different but she was so wrong.

Hearing the door open, she saw Fox, and she pulled her knees to her chest when she leaned back against the wall as she watched him take a seat next to her. Theresa just felt hopeless right now, and for the first time in her life, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald didn't know what to do.

"Theresa," Fox sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong? Didn't you talk to Ethan? I saw him storm out of here to his office."

"He was so upset that I kept him in the dark about her daughter. H-He's going to take Jailyn away from me just like he did with Little Ethan and Jane. I can't lose another child, Fox. That will be my breaking point."

Wiping the tears away from her eyes when he moved so that he was sitting across from her. "I know but you know that your stepfather and I won't let that happen. You have overcome so much these last, four years. If anything, you will get custody of your two, other children."

"He… thinks I am going to harm her," Theresa cried out, placing her head in her hands. "But I have done nothing but protect my daughter, Fox."

Fox looked at her in shock. "Gwen must have him whipped because we both know he wouldn't even say a thing. Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off? I will explain everything to my grandfather. I know he would agree for you to spend the day with your beautiful daughter."

Theresa sighed, letting Fox help her to her feet, and she nodded her head. "I guess I could go ahead and do that. I do miss spending the day with her."

Fox opened the door and saw Ethan standing there, holding Jailyn against his chest. He looked down at Theresa's face and sighed as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"Mommy!" Jailyn squealed in excitement and then saw her eyes. "What's wrong, Mommy? You are crying."

Theresa turned her eyes away from Ethan and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing baby. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure, Mommy?" Jailyn asked, shrugging out of Ethan's arms, and then walking up to her, looking up at her. "Did someone hurt you?"

Theresa kneeled down and kissed the bridge of her nose. "I guess you could say that, sweet pea, but I am going to take the rest of the day off. Do you want to go home and make Mommy feel better?"

"Just me and you, Mommy? You promise?" Jailyn asked, battering her eyelashes with a grin on her face. "I miss spending the day with you."

Ethan looked down and sighed. He realized he had overreacted by how Theresa had told him the news and he knew he couldn't let Gwen find this out. He just didn't understand how Theresa couldn't tell him the truth. He had missed four years of this year but so did Theresa with Little Ethan and Jane. He was still amazed that Theresa had given him another child.

"Of course, baby. Now, say bye to Uncle Fox," Theresa said with a smile on her face.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Ethan looked at the door of Theresa's house and he wasn't even sure why he was even here. He guessed it was because he wanted to see Jailyn but he really didn't know at this moment right now. Closing his eyes for a second, he knocked on the door. He was surprised to see Theresa open the door and she looked so beautiful right now.

"Ethan, what do you want?" Theresa asked with a raised eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.


	2. So many news to share!

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has been away from Ethan Winthrop, her ex husband for four years, after Gwen and him stole her children away from him when Ethan thought that Theresa was an unfit mother. After Ethan left to be with Gwen, Theresa had found out she was pregnant with Ethan's child. Afraid she would lose this child, Fox agreed to make it seem like it was his daughter. Can Theresa keep this secret hidden forever?

Author's Note: Well, I want to say thank you to everyone for all of the wonderful feedback, but I am adding a little twist to this story. I really appreciate all the feedback I have gotten. It just gives me hope to write more and more. Also, this chapter has a bite of a twist. Don't worry, this will continue to be a Theresa & Ethan story. Remember, I am always accepting wonderful ideas for chapters or even story ideas. Please do not bash my story as this takes a lot of work. Well, enjoy the wonderful chapter.

-2-

"Ethan, what do you want?" Theresa asked with a raised eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you think I could come inside… so we can talk about Jailyn?" Ethan asked, sliding his hands into his pockets, as he lifted his head to meet hers.

"Jailyn Rose Lopez-Fitzgerald is my daughter, Ethan, and whatever you have to say, you are only going to take it to court, saying how I am unfit, and---"

"I was angry," Ethan began, as he brushed past her, and then took a step inside of her home, looking around the furnished house. "I can't do this to you or Jailyn. All she's known is you, Theresa."

Theresa sighed, as she shook her head, not even sure if she could even trust him. After all, she had been divorced from the man for years, who was married to her nemesis, and she hated that her own son, Little Ethan, was beginning to forget who she was. Her own daughter didn't even know who she was. Both of her children probably thought she was some crazy woman when it was Gwen.

No matter what she has been through, Theresa could not stop the way she felt for Ethan. He had been her first and only love, as she could never find a man, who wanted a child in her life. Then again, men just wanted sex from her, especially when they found out her family had money since Alistair had married her mother. It still shocked her sometimes that Alistair Crane loved her mother dearly.

Theresa shut the door behind her when she watched Ethan take a seat on the couch where Jailyn was on the floor coloring a page in her coloring book. She smiled when her daughter waved to her.

"Mommy, look!" Jailyn said, as she ran up to her mother, showing her the blue bear she had just colored a few moments ago. "Isn't it pretty?"

Feeling Ethan's eyes on hers, Theresa knelt down to her level, taking the book from her hands. "It's very pretty, sweetheart. I knew you had talent in you."

"Aw Mommy," Jailyn giggled, as she looked up at the man sitting on the couch, and then back to her mother with a smile upon her face. "Go to my room?"

"Yes sweetie, I have to have a talk with him," Theresa said with a nod of her head and then watched her daughter run up the stairs to her room without hurting herself.

"You've been doing a wonderful job with her," Ethan replied softly, as he watched Theresa sit down next to him on the couch. "Do you think I can get a chance to know her… as her father?"

"I don't want Gwen any part of her life---"

"Theresa, come on. She's not going to hurt her," Ethan began, as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "She is my wife after all."

Theresa scoffed, as she moved away from him, sitting in the corner of the couch. "I don't care if she is your wife or not, Ethan. We were married until you believed her when she told you that story."

"She's never had any reason to lie to me," Ethan said, as he looked at her, trying not to raise his voice. "I am happily married to Gwen and we're raising Little Ethan and Jane as ours---"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Theresa snapped, as she looked at him. "I haven't seen Little Ethan and Jane in years and it's not fair that I cannot even see them."

"Because you left our children unattended to when you decided to go to work early!" Ethan said, anger seething through him, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't even get the baby-sitter."

Theresa shook her head, as she looked at them. "I called them and Mrs. Jenkins had been on her way until she miraculously disappeared from Harmony. I don't even know why I am even explaining myself to you, Ethan. You aren't going to even believe a single word that leaves my mouth."

Ethan grumbled under his breath, as he rubbed his temples. "I don't even know why you keep on saying that every, single time, Theresa. You didn't call Mrs. Jenkins. You were hoping that I wouldn't find out but I did."

"Do you really find me this stupid? You're just being insecure," Theresa scoffed, as she crossed her hands over her chest, taking a deep breath.

Theresa's eyes landed on her belly that was sticking out slightly. Truth was, she hadn't told anyone about the night that Fox and her had together when he had been helping her with Jailyn when she had gotten really sick. Fox and her had slept together and now, Theresa was pregnant with her fourth child. Subconsciously, she slid her hand down to her belly, and she began to rub it gently. She had told only Fox and he had told her to take good care of herself so she would not lose the baby she was carrying.

"Come on---" Ethan's started, as his eyes went wide when he looked at her stomach when he watched her shirt rise up just a little bit, shock evident on his face. "Wait a minute… you're pregnant?"

Theresa sighed, as she pushed her shirt down, covering her belly, and all she did was nod her head. They hadn't been together in four years, so she wasn't expecting him to be upset. After all, he was happily married to Gwen Hotchkiss and raising their children with her as well.

"Yes… yes, I am pregnant," Theresa said, as she looked over at him, noticing the upset look on his face. "Why do you look mad? You're happily married, remember, Ethan?"

"Yeah but---"

"No buts this time, Ethan," Theresa said, shaking her head in his direction. "You get to move on with your life and I cannot move on? I am getting the family I deserve to have and there's nothing that you could possible do."

"What about us?" Ethan asked, as he looked at her with a shake of his head. "And who is the father of this child that you are carrying inside of you?"

"There is no us. You made that perfectly clear," Theresa said, shaking her head, as she rubbed her belly. "I am only connected to you because we have three, wonderful children."

"And… who is the father?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow, as he licked across his bottom lip.

Theresa sighed, as she looked at him. "Fox is the father of my baby and I couldn't have chosen a better man that Nicholas "Foxworth" Crane to be honest."

"Fox!" Ethan exclaimed, as he looked at her in shock, and he couldn't believe it. "Fox is the father of your baby. How could you even do this?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, as she looked over at Ethan, and she just thought that he was crazy for thinking that they could be together. "I am not apologizing but it wasn't suppose to happen. We both had too much to drink when Jailyn was sick, and well, we had a night of passion, Ethan."

"I just thought---"

"You thought wrong, Ethan. I am pregnant, Fox is the father, and for your information, we're just two friends that made a mistake, but I am not regretting that I am pregnant," Theresa said, shaking her head at him. "Seriously, did you really come over to my place to fight?"

"No, I just… want to get to know my daughter," Ethan explained, still in shock that she was pregnant with his brother's child. "Is that such a crime?"

"And how do you suppose we do that? I don't want your wife anywhere near my daughter," Theresa warned, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I mean it. She already has full custody of Little Ethan and Jane."

"Hm," Ethan began, as he thought for a second. "How about we meet here or something? I mean, what I am trying to say is I could come here to see her. Gwen won't have to know."

"And what if she finds out?" Theresa asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked at him. "Ethan, with me being pregnant, and just in general, I cannot lose her. She's my world. She's the smartest, little girl ever, and she's full of life."

"If she does find out, she won't have any say in her life, but I do think that Little Ethan and Jane should meet their sister. What do you think of that?" Ethan asked, as he looked at her.

"They are going to just think I am some woman that had an affair with their father. They won't remember me," Theresa said, looking away with teary eyes.

"Do you honestly think Jane and Little Ethan have forgotten who their _real_ mother is?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow, as he looked at her.

"Well, what am I suppose to think when they don't acknowledge me?" Theresa asked, as she looked into Ethan's blue eyes. "Let's just face it, Ethan. My children don't remember who I am and now they're going to hate my guts when they find out the truth."

"Theresa," Ethan said, as he moved closer to her. "I talk to Little Ethan and Jane about you. They know every detail about who their mother is… even the bad ones because of Gwen. I've been trying to get Gwen to take this business trip for two weeks, and when she does, I am going to reunite our kids with you."

Theresa was definitely in shock, as she listened to him.

"Oh my God. Are you serious, Ethan? My babies do know who I am and this isn't some trap, is it?"

"Of course and it drives Gwen absolutely crazy when they call her stepmother instead of Mommy," Ethan told her, his eyes drifting down to her belly, a pang of jealousy stirring inside of him. "Um, how far along are you?"

Theresa knew that it was going to bother Ethan even more when she would be show even more in this pregnant. She was just glad that the father of her baby was a really good guy.

"I'm four and a half months," Theresa said, as she rubbed her belly. "I just hope that this pregnancy goes all right better than my last three pregnancies."

Ethan remembered that Theresa never had an early childbirth with any of her children, especially for her first two children, Jane and little Ethan.

"I am sure everything will really be all right, Re—um, Theresa. You just have to take really good care of yourself and your body," Ethan said, as he watched her place her hand on the side of her stomach.

Theresa was about to say something when she watched her daughter come up to her. "Hi sweetie."

"Can I sit with you, Mommy?" Jailyn asked, battering her eyelashes at her mother, and then turned to look at the man that she had seen earlier at her mother'' job. "You work with my Mommy?"

Theresa looked at her daughter and then pulled her into her lap. "I want you to meet someone very important in your life, baby, but you have to keep it a secret. We could get hurt if it gets out, okay?"

Jailyn nodded, as she looked in between the two adults, wondering who this man was, and she looked at the man once again. Being four years old, she knew that her mother had some news. She also knew that whatever it was, her mother had done it to protect her.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Jailyn asked, almost sounding scared right now.

"You know how you keep asking me where your father is--- and I tell you to go to your room each and every, single time?" Theresa asked, trying to refresh her daughter's mind.

"Yes Mommy."

"Well, this man happens to be your Daddy, Jailyn."

Jailyn looked at the man, noticing the dark locks, and then saw the blue eyes, which she was guessing where she got her amazing blue eyes from him. She crawled off her mother's lap, standing up, and then tapping his nose with her finger.

"Hm, you got my eyes," Jailyn said, acting like a little scientist right now. "Hm?"

Ethan raised an eyebrow and looked at Theresa. "What is she doing?"

Theresa giggled, as she watched her daughter, who had the look of determination inside of her blue eyes. "Just watch her, Ethan. She's just getting to know you."

Ethan looked down at his daughter and he tapped her nose gently.

"Hey!"

Ethan laughed at his daughter's outburst. "Hm, she talks, and what a pretty voice she has."

Jailyn grinned, as she looked at her father with a happy look upon her face.

"Oh Daddy," Jailyn said, as she giggled when she looked up into him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him.

"Now, just like your mother, you cannot tell anyone that I am your father. It would make… problems arise," Ethan explained, as he looked at her, tapping her nose lightly, and then kissing her forehead.

"What you mean?" Jailyn asked, as she sat in between the two, so happy that she has a Daddy now.

"Well---" Ethan sighed, not even sure what to tell her.

"Sweetheart, if everyone knew about you, this woman would try to make sure the two of us would never see each other. We don't want that, now, do we?" Theresa asked, as she looked down at her belly. "And beanie here needs his or her big sister. I need my little girl most of all."

Jailyn's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Mommy, I don't want to leave you. I will be a very good girl. I can't tell Grandma Pilar, my uncles, or my aunts?"

"Well, just them, baby, but that's it, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Jailyn said, kissing both of their cheeks. "Can I go back to my room now, Mommy?"

Theresa just laughed at her energetic daughter and she simply nodded her head. "Of course, sweetie, but remember, in two hours, we're going to watch that 'My Little Pony' movie that you made me buy the other day."

Jailyn nodded, waving bye to her father, and then ran upstairs, giggling.

"Is she always that hyper?" Ethan asked with a chuckle, as he turned to look at Theresa.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, she's just like me when I was her age," Theresa said, as she placed her hand back on her belly. "I just hope she won't tell anyone. I need to tell her why, though, and who Gwen is."

Ethan sighed, shaking his head. "I just hope she doesn't stalk guys."

"Gee… thanks a lot, Ethan," Theresa scoffed, as she looked away from him.

"Theresa," Ethan began, as he took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to make it sound as bad as I made it sound. I really was not thinking."

"Whatever you say, Ethan," Theresa said, as she got up, and walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet.

Ethan followed her and he watched her put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "I really didn't mean to upset you and that's all I seem to be doing."

Suddenly, Ethan's phone went off, and he sighed, as it was Gwen. He excused himself from the kitchen to take the call from his wife. It still amazed him that he had divorced Theresa and married Gwen so quickly. It had been for the children to give them a stable home.

Theresa watched Ethan step out on the porch and she took a deep breath. She just prayed to God that she was really doing the right thing, especially after Jailyn knowing who her father was.

---

Three Days Later 

Jailyn's eyes nearly popped out of her head, as she opened the box after tearing off the wrapping paper. She looked at her father and then at the contents in the box. My Little Pony Crystal Rainbow Castle Playset was what her father had got her. Her eyes lit up, happy tears shining inside of her eyes.

"For me?" Jailyn asked, as she looked in between her parents, to Fox, and then back at her toy. Jailyn then ran to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Daddy!"

"You really didn't need to this," Theresa said, sitting in between Ethan and Fox, as there was tension between the two brothers. "She has plenty of toys."

"I can't keep it?" Jailyn asked with a pout on her face.

"Oh, no baby, of course you can keep it," Theresa said, watching Jailyn take her castle play set out of the box. "I just don't want your father to buy you too much."

"Sorry Theresa. I just remembered that she liked 'My Little Pony', so I bought it for her at the toy store. I couldn't help myself," Ethan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Jailyn looked over at her mother and father. Even though she was four, almost five, she wasn't stupid, and she knew that they loved each other. Now… if there was a way to bring them together as a family. She would have two parents, a big brother and sister, and a little brother or sister on the way.

"So," Fox began, as he looked at Theresa with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Theresa grinned, as she stroked her belly through her maternity top. She had always loved maternity clothes, as they had the cutest tops ever. Both Ethan and Fox had been taking care of her, and with Gwen and Rebecca out of the country, Ethan didn't have to worry about Gwen finding out about Jailyn being his daughter.

"Well, the morning sickness has calmed down a lot, but I'm feeling great," Theresa said with a smile, rubbing her belly, and then felt Fox's hand slide on hers, intertwining their fingers together. "So, how is Esme and you doing?"

Fox grinned like a little boy getting candy. "I still cannot believe I am dating Esme Vanderheusen. Who would have thought that I would find my match?"

Theresa laughed softly. "You two are so adorable together. Tell her I said thank you for the baby clothes she bought me last week."

"Will do, Theresa. I am just so glad she isn't mad at me for sleeping with you," Fox said, as he looked down to his hand on her belly. "I really thought she would have had my head… at least, on a platter."

"She loves you. Love can do something to a woman or even… a man such as yourself, Fox," Theresa giggled, as she felt light kicking inside of her belly.

"I just hope I can give our son or daughter the love my parents never gave to me as a child growing up," Fox said, as he felt Ethan's eyes on him. "With you as its mother, it sure is going to be a wonderful and lucky child."

"Aw, thank you, Fox, and you're going to be an amazing father," Theresa said, as she looked out the window, and watched her daughter playing with her toy castle. She turned to Ethan and noticed he was in deep thought. "Ethan, are you okay?"

"Hm… oh yeah, I'm fine," Ethan said, as he looked at her giving her a warm smile on his face. "I'm just waiting for a phone call, that's all. You don't need to worry."

The doorbell then went through the house. Beginning to get out, Theresa felt Fox stop her.

"I'll get it, Theresa. You and our little one rest," Fox said, as he kissed her cheek, and then went to answer the front door, walking past Jailyn.

"He's been taking really good care of you," Ethan stated, as he looked down at the ground. "I kind of wish it was my baby that you were carrying and---"

"Ethan, don't even," Theresa warned, as she shook her head. "If you have forgotten, you're married to Gwen. Don't say things like that, especially ones you cannot take back."

"You know you wish it was mine too, Theresa. I also know that you wish that we were still married---just like I do," Ethan said, as he looked over at her. "I want you back."

Theresa was about to say something when she watched Fox lead two individuals into the house. Theresa's breath caught in her throat, as she looked at Little Ethan and Jane.

"Oh…my…God!" Theresa gasped, as she held in the tears. "My babies!"

"We're not babies anymore," Ethan chuckled, as he looked down at his mother's belly. "But you're about to have one."

Theresa looked at her twelve-year old son and her six-year old daughter. He was right but they would always be her babies even when they were married, having babies of their own. Theresa then turned to look at Ethan.

"Did… you do this?" Theresa asked, tears filling her eyes even more when Little Ethan and Jane hugged their mother.

"Yeah," Ethan said with a smile. "I think it would be best, especially with Gwen being gone, and they have been wanting to see you for a really long time."

"Mommy?" Jailyn asked from the corner of the room, taking in too much information. "Who… they?"

"Little Ethan and Jane, I'd like you for you to meet your four-year old sister, Jailyn Rose. Jai, sweetie, this is your brother and sister," Theresa said, as she introduced her children for the very, first time.


End file.
